how did this happen?
by lcsurfer
Summary: a story about how they came to be, set in season 2, mainly chameron but has everyone in it, hope you like it its a nice read. please revoew so i can imporve
1. Chapter 1

first fan fiction, hope you enjoy

tried to include a bit of everyone in here, please review to give me feedback, hope you enjoy.

i dont own house

* * *

Sitting down at the conference table Cameron and Chase were reading and drinking coffee, it was a week after they had slept together when Cameron was high on crystal-meth; there was still that sense of awkwardness in the air, as Cameron took a few days to calm down after the whole case and the high risk of HIV, she was 99.9% clean from it, but still it was something in the back of her mind worrying her; did the condom break, what if I am positive and it was a mistake on the test, what if?

Chase was being very awkward he was completely smitten by Cameron after seeing a different side to her, she wasn't just the hot girl in the office anymore she was a lot more to him, the memories were playing over and over in his head of the conversation they had the day after when she was detoxing:

"_I'm__ sorry Robert last night, I was…it was…"_

"_It's__ ok you don't have to say anything yet, take your time, have these they will calm you down and make you feel more human."_

"_Thanks I don't want to think of it as a mistake, I don't want to upset you, I mean it was great, really great in fact."_

"_It's__ ok, don't try explaining things now. If 2 people who have had sex once and it was good they will try and do it again, they will find anyway to do it again, and believe me it didn't suck"_

_Why did I walk out why did I, I really like her but how do I tell her? Is she still into house and was it a one night dam why is this happening now of all times,_

"Chase!" Cameron said

"What?? Sorry, what's happening?"

"You just looked spaced out that's all checking your ok?"

"Yes I'm fine sorry just tired that's all"

Cameron went over to the coffee machine and poured chase a coffee and then plonked it down by this hand; chase gave her the nod to say thanks.

_Why__ is she so hot; I've got to tell her I've got to?_

"hey Cameron, erm do you want to go for a drink later I mean a proper drink at a proper bar" chase was tensing up getting clammy and Cameron replied with just a simple "yes I'll meet you at Joe's bar at 7"

_Right first step it done ok not to bad at all, just get through today and ill have to tell her what I think I have to._

The rest of the day went by without any further comment the usual happened with no case the staff were in clinic duty were house was mocking every toddler with a runny nose and every worried mother popping a vicodin every 2 minutes it went fine well all day all.

Foreman and chase were having lunch together when Cameron sat down and chase managed to choke on his food.

"Seriously what's wrong with you at the moment?" foreman asked chase

"Nothing, why do you always assume there's something up with me?"

"Because you're acting like a 3 year old every time Cameron comes near you, pull it together for my sake not yours ill go mad other wise"

At that point Cameron sighs, rolls her eyes and gets up to go and join the nurses table.

"Well done look what you've gone and done now" chase exclaimed

"It had to be done"

"Why???"

"Its annoying me, a love sick Cameron and you being a pussy about it"

"Cameron? Love sick?"

"Well if you had spent about 10 minutes talking to her you may have asked her. Hey Cameron yer you know we slept with each other the other night yer? I like you so much I cry my self to sleep every night like a British baby"

"I'm Australian!"

"That's not my point sort it out before I do some damage, I can't cope with both of you moping and not doing anything about it!"

Chase got up in an irritated stupor and walked out with his try with foreman feeling rather satisfied with himself.

* * *

Chapter 2: Cameron's view

At Joe's bar Cameron was sitting at the bar with a Budweiser waiting, chase was already running 10 minutes late.

_He better turn up, the arse hole ignores me all week then expects to make up over a drink when he doesn't even turn up!_

_What am I thinking, yes he's charming good looking and had the best night with a guy ever that night, he doesn't like me he's trying to let me down gently, what am I thinking doing here he obviously isn't going to come._

Then just as Cameron had lost all hope chase walks in drenched from the rain, his hair in the sexy mess that Cameron liked so much.

"Hi, sorry I'm late"

"Its ok I wasn't sure if you were going to show"

"How could I not turn up it's rude for a gentleman like myself not to, drink?"

"No thanks I've already got one"

Over the next 2 hours they just spoke and spoke about things they laughed like old friends and talked like new ones. Chase and Cameron were realising what they were missing form there lives, each other.

It was 9:45 and it went an awkward silence. Chase put his head between his arms and then reached over to Cameron's wrists where he lightly grabbed hold of then below he watch, this made her jump but it felt so comfortable.

Chase let out an almighty sigh.

_Please chase don't say it, please don't say it was one night._

Cameron's heart was beating fast now she was just feeling so right.

"I have to say something" chase says

"Yes, me too"

"That night we had, you were high you might not remember it, it was…..it was"

"Great"

"yes and I know I said that I didn't want it to be a mistake, but in my mind I was like it's you, a friend but it felt so right, so perfect"

"Except for the part I was high"

Chase and Cameron laughed and looked each other into each others eyes, with the 'puppy dog' face chase had Cameron couldn't resist, she lent in and chase followed in suit, their lips touched and chases hand came onto her cheek stroking it gentle as they passionately shared the first real kiss.

Both of their stomachs were turning in a good way, the feeling you get only when it feels right with someone, its not love it's the lust and passion, the kiss lasted 30 seconds at which Cameron pulled away, chase wishing it would carry on.

"Erm, so what does this mean?" Cameron said

Chase still had his hand on her cheek stroking it with his other hand pushing back some of her hair.

"It means this" and chase pulled back into the kiss.

Soon after they got up and as they were walking out Cameron's hand was dangling down and chase grabbed hold of her single little finger with his which then in turn turned into a full hand one finger by one.

"Here I'll drive you home, you've been drinking you can't drive."

Cameron didn't argue just got into chase's car a little mini cooper.

"You do realise this is a British car?" Cameron mused at chase

"Shut up you" he said smiling with that cheeky grin

When the car was parked outside Cameron's flat block there was an awkward silence.

"So, do you want some coffee? Innocent coffee, I mean would you like to come inside for some coffee?"

Chase smiled at her and Cameron gave him a playful dig.

"Yes I'd like to come in for some innocent coffee"

As they got out the car chase grabbed hold of Cameron's waist and she obliged else they walked up the stairs to her apartment.

* * *

Cameron's apartment was small; kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, living room but it was a nice cosy, as she went to out the kettle on chase had a look round.

_Books, CD's, lots of photos, good DVD's, this is a very nice place._

There was one photo frame turned the wrong way around though, he turned it around as Cameron came in.

"Hey what are you up to make yourself comfortable"

She saw him looking at the picture and shot him a face of vulnerability that chase had never seen before.

"You look beautiful in this picture, your smiling, it's that smile I saw tonight it suits you, I mean wow you look amazing in this."

Cameron went over to try get it off him; the photo was of her and an old man with her eyes and charming smile with Cameron hugging by a tree. Cameron's eyes were filling up.

"Please Robert put it back, please" her voice was cracking

"What's wrong?"

"Just put it back I don't want to see it, please."

Chase went over to Cameron and she was crying, he had never seen that before of anyone and was wondering how to react, so he grabbed her and embraced her in a hug.

"Please let go" she sobbed trying to get out of it but he held tight.

"Shhh, just shhh, you don't need to explain, not now I understand if you don't want to, just come sit down with me." Cameron sobbed into his shirt leaving a wet patch on him, as they sat on the sofa she cuddled up to him and just cried and was falling asleep with chase stroking her hair and hugging her, when she had dropped off to sleep on chase about 10 minutes later he got a blanket and put it round her and looked at the picture again out of its frame.

'Me and dad in garden 24th July 2006'

It now made sense to chase it was her dad that had died a year ago today the 25th July; he had had a road accident and died immediately that is why she was reacting so badly. He knew what it felt like to lose a parent but not one so close to himself. He now felt for her and just kept stroking her hair as she breathed in and out.

Chase then lifted her up and put her into her bed; it was late now so he kicked off his shoes and fell straight to sleep on her sofa.

* * *

Cameron woke up the next day realising it was her day off, feeling exhausted she got up and realised she hadn't fallen asleep in her bed as she was still fully clothed, chase was still asleep snoring very lightly on the couch and Cameron smiled realising what he's done for her, she gets her blanket and climbs onto the sofa next to him and cuddles up to him, he rouses but not completely and puts his arm around her and then she fell back to sleep now knowing she was safe, there was that physical barrier to stop her from thinking of reality, to stop everything else in time and to cuddle up to the one man she can trust at this moment in time, the only man she wants to be with.

9:30 came around and chase woke up holding someone in his arms, it took him 2 minutes to work out who it was and he gently lent forwards and kissed her on the cheek, the smell reminded him of what he wanted and for the first time nothing mattered to him he was with the one woman he could trust the one women he wanted to be with.

By 10 they were both awake just lying together not saying anything, just glad to be in each others company, finally Cameron got up to put some coffee on and chase opened her curtains to more rain. It was the summer but it never stopped the rain,

Stretching he realised he still had a wet patch on his shirt and tried to dry it with the blanket when Cameron came over with a coffee for him. They sat they laughed they realised how perfect each of them was when they lent in for the second real kiss and ended up on the sofa when Cameron's phone went off. It was house.

"Cameron where the hell are you?"

"At home why? It's my day off leave me alone"

"I left you and the wombat 20 messages and neither of you are in so I'm guessing your together, after you have finished come in we have a case!"

Cameron put down the phone frustrated and wished she hadn't have picked it up, chase could see by the expression on her face who it was.

"I suppose we better get going then" chase said,

"Yes, I guess, but we don't tell anyone please I don't need the grief off house today please"

"I understand" chase muttered else embracing her into a hug, else fetching his keys.

* * *

Foreman and house were in the office when finally Cameron and chase walked in together.

"Finally decided to get out of bed together then?" house remarked else foreman shot a smirking glance.

"Foreman that's $50 you owe me!"

Else foreman went to get it out of his pocket he exclaimed "hang on how are you so sure?"

Cameron and chase had caught on, the bet they had slept together, but they didn't know who to back for.

"Look at them, no ones as easy as Cameron"

"I'm in the room!" she cried out.

Cameron desperately wanted to walk out but resisted the temptation of satisfying house in his games,

"So what's the case?" chase asked else house let out a sigh and handed foreman $50.

"You my friend owe me 4 hours of clinic duty." House shot at chase.

"And you" pointing at Cameron "need to see cuddy"

Cameron just turned out and walked down the hall, tired, just wanting to go home with chase to sleep on the sofa with a good DVD.

Cameron walked into cuddy's office with Wilson there too.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked she could tell something was up, their expressions were just saying something was wrong with out any sound.

"You might be wondering why we have called you in but we have had someone trying to get in contact with you through Dr. Wilson you know."

Cameron was getting more and more frustrated; she didn't know what was going on.

"you may be a bit shocked what we re about to show you but if you follow me there is someone who wants to see you."

Wilson walks out the room and cuddy gestures Cameron to follow him, so she does getting more worried by the minute.

* * *

They walked onto the oncology ward; Cameron was getting freaked out but still keeping her cool, she couldn't imagine what was wrong all sorts of idea's were running through her mind.

Wilson stopped outside an isolation room.

"There is someone in there that you know very well, I don't want you to be alarmed but he is hooked up waiting for their next round of chemo, they wanted to meet you"

Cameron felt so small and hesitated else she opened the door to see who it was.

"Allison"

"Joe?" Cameron's eyes where filling up, Joe was her husbands best friend who she fell in love with, but never acted on it due to the guilt. He would keep her company as her husband slowly died from cancer that took his life at such a young age.

"So…I'm sorry I didn't tell you before" Joe said calmly.

Cameron just stood their looking at him; not believing her eyes, what robbed her husband was now taking his best friend.

"No, no it can't be happening" she spluttered, "I saw you a month ago you were healthy, when? Why? What?"

"Pancreatic cancer stage 4, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I didn't want you going through it all again, please understand." He was looking tearful, Cameron just stood there in shock and Wilson put his arm around her comforting her.

"How long?" Cameron asked.

"A few weeks, this is why I wanted to tell you now before it were too late."

"but this is wrong, so wrong, I'm sorry Joe" Cameron said as she walked out the isolation room and almost jogged into the locker room where she sat with her back against the tiled wall and cried, why today she was thinking why today.

Chase came out of a clinic room to find cuddy looking lost.

"Dr. Cuddy can I help?" chase asked

"Have you seen Dr. Cameron? Wilson said she disappeared"

"Why was she with Wilson?"

"Never mind I'm sure she'll show up soon enough"

Chase was worried so clocked out the clinic 2 hours early but said he'd be back later and went in search of Cameron avoiding house at all costs but had guessed he has gone home.

Foreman was sitting in the lounge so chase avoided foreman, he wasn't fond of him at the moment, and he just generally didn't like him.

He looked in the basement in the janitor's closet and plenty of other places until he heard a small cry coming from the lockers. Walking in he saw Cameron on the floor sitting against the tiles with her knees tucked into her chest.

"Hey" he said in a soft voice.

Cameron just looked back at him and stood up and cried tearfully "leave me alone"

"No, what's up?" chase said grabbing her by her wrist trying not to hurt her,

"Just leave me alone ok?" Cameron was getting very close to tears again.

Chase grabbed her into him, but struggled as Cameron was wriggling out but he kept hold of her, else she was saying let me go, he still held on and on.

"Hey, calm down!" he said sternly and after a short struggle Cameron buried her head into his shoulder and let it out, chase stroked her hair until she looked up at him.

"It's not fair, it's not fair." She cried

"It's ok you don't have to explain just yet, take your time, its ok I'm here, your safe"

At this point they didn't realise House was standing in the doorway and had just gained a lot of respect for chase and Cameron, as individuals and yet again as a couple, but being house he wasn't going to show it, so he crept out of the doorway and slowly back to his office where cuddy was waiting. House explained it to cuddy and she actually listened to house, he had a heart maybe not a big one and maybe she would never see him have a heart again or at minimum some human feelings.

* * *

Chase and Cameron where sitting on the bench in the lockers, Cameron had clamed down and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, her throat was sour and voice muffled.

Yet she explained to chase what had happened.

"I fell in love with him during the final days"

"Ok"

"It doesn't mean anything now I swear, just you and me, I'm just in shock"

"Its fine I understand" but inside chase was worried, if he is terminal it's ok but felt sick at that thought of wanting someone to die, he was totally smitten by her, but couldn't help feeling this may complicate things.

They spoke for an hour until deciding to face the world.

"Come on I'll drive you home" chase said

Cameron just did as she was told exhausted by the last 2 days events, everyone was dying or dead, she wasn't happy and felt so lonely.

They got into her apartment and chase sat her down and got her a glass of red wine, here drink this you'll feel much better.

She drank it in 2 gulps and sat down and put a blanket round her, chase wasn't settling down he hadn't changed and needed a shower so he got up to leave kissing her on the lips.

"Please don't go" she asked

"I need a shower new clothes, I must smell bad"

"I have all of those, the shirt is old but it should fit you"

Chase thought for a moment, their new relationship had got off to a bad start and now when she needed him he wanted to jump ship and go home.

"Ok I'll stay but I really do need a shower"

So he sat down on the couch and took his jacket off, turned on the TV to a film. He got up and Cameron showed him to the shower by her bedroom, it was huge, very nice and was warm.

Cameron sat on the chair in her bedroom reading through a trashy magazine, Lisa or another one of her friends must have left behind.

Chase came out the shower with wet hair and a small white towel strategically positioned on his waist, he looked so hot Cameron was only thinking of one thing.

She went up and kissed him and he was taken by complete surprise and just kissed her back.

The towel dropped off chase and he was slightly embarrassed but just carried on kissing until Cameron pushed him onto the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Cameron? You've had a hard day, let's just watch a film or something?"

"Why. aren't you up for it?" she sounded slightly angry

So chase thought give her a break if she wants to sleep with me let it be.

Chase started to help undress Cameron, he took out a condom from the bedside draw he still remembered where they were.

Once they were both naked chase slipped it on and felt Cameron getting ready, he kissed her neck and she kissed his. They started to thrust and groan, it took 10 minutes of pleasure and fun until they were in a heap on the bed exhausted, Cameron looked at chase and smiled for the first time today and laughed.

"That was as good as last time"

Chase was just speechless and pulled his boxers on; Cameron then got his shirt and wrapped it round herself.

Chase was thinking, Cameron wasn't like this, she was just not right, but he couldn't help her, she was just going through a tough week so he got into bed with her and cuddled her and she reached out and held him close.

Cameron just needed the closeness and she was lying there happy in his company.

Chase was just lying besides her stroking her hair as she fell asleep holding his hand and snoring ever so lightly.

He whispered when she was asleep 'I love you' and she kept snoring, chase smirked and out his head down and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day chase woke up with Cameron thrusting a cup of coffee into his face. And sat back down on her bed in his shirt. Which chase thought looked so sexy on her.

"I'm sorry" apologised Cameron,

"What for?"

"For being like this for the past few days, a lot happened yesterday and the day before, I just needed you, but now it's fine we can get on track and be a real couple"

"That's fine" said chase kissing her on the lips. "Go and see Joe, he must be miserable at the moment and he wants to see you"

Cameron smiled and just looked into his eyes and smiled thinking how much this man meant to her.

"What you want to do today then?" chase said

"Just chilling out sounds good, do you need some clothes? there's still 2 shirts in my wardrobe form. You know, they should still fit you"

Chase understood yet felt a bit un-easy wearing her dead husband's shirt, but it fitted fine.

Chase wasn't sure if to ask her about her husband but he bought it up with the conversation about Joe and what happened during her husbands' final days.

She had been at his bedside everyday and Joe would come along and take walks keeping her company, she had fallen in love with him, but had never acted on it. Chase was feeling a little un-easy and had so many questions to ask her but didn't want to.

"you do know, there is nothing going on with me and Joe now, he had a girlfriend of 4 years that he had just broken up with about 3 months ago, possibly around the time of his cancer diagnosis."

"what about your husband? Do you still think about him?"

"yes there are sometimes when I see something and I think that reminds me of him, but its not very often and there's someone else in my life now that I want things to work with"

Chase smiled at her, realising it was him, he just grabbed her and cuddled up on the couch. Then started up a conversation mocking house, they knew they couldn't do it to his face, and then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Cameron said

"Hi its Lisa, cuddy, how are you feeling?" chase didn't realise it was cuddy and kept feeling Cameron up and kissed her neck

"I'm fine thanks it was just a shock, but I'm over it now. Robert stop it"

"Oh I see." Cuddy replied, she knew what was going on here with them two, "ok thanks just wanted to know, I'll see you tomorrow, enjoy your day off"

Cuddy hung up the phone and smiled at herself, in one way she felt happy for Cameron to have found someone, but chase? There was a rumour that they had slept together, but it was house no-one could believe it. Yes chase was eye candy but had never seduced a single nurse, apart from flirting with a radiologist once and possibly a few other people, he hadn't made a single move. So he must like her, cuddy thought and had too much respect for them to tell house so she kept her mouth shut and carried on with her day.

Back at Cameron's chase was picking on Cameron and play fighting her until she laughed so hard they were both in stitches of laughter.

"You know how much you mean to me, you've meant a lot for a long time but we only just hit it off, I mean to say is that I hope we don't screw this up, as I seem to be very good at that at the moment. Lets go somewhere, lets go for a walk, I'm rambling now but lets do something get out of here?"

Chase just looked at Cameron and laughed and said "you're so cute you know"

The laughed again, out of breath collapsing on the sofa.

"Are you going to the fundraiser poker night?"

"Yes, I think so, I can't play poker very well but always worth a try" Cameron said.

Cameron and chase went out shopping; chase was getting dragged around dress shop after shop, until they stopped outside of a jewellery house.

"Wow, that's beautiful" excitedly said Cameron pointing out a necklace in the front of the shop, it was classy silver with a small pendant with a small crystal in it.

"Yes, that's really nice. Get it, you deserve it."

"I can't it's way to expensive, anyway I've got plenty at home."

And walked away, chase stood there a little bit longer and thought, but before he knew he had been dragged away by Cameron waiting to try on yet more stunning dresses.

* * *

The next few days went in somewhat the way of this; some mocking and abuse form house, a case which then got determined as being a Munchausen's, correctly diagnosed by Cameron. Cameron and chase also went to go see Joe who was getting worse everyday, they weren't sure if the chemo was going to help, Cameron got stressed about it and Joe then decided to get transferred to a hospital closer to home to die with his parents. The week carried on much the same, and the gang went out for drinks on the Thursday night before Friday when the poker fundraiser night was being held.

The day of the poker tournament had arrived and the clinic had been transformed into a bar and poker 'arena'. All but a handful of doctors were taking part.

Everyone was getting changed and chase was in a black tuxedo with a black shirt and white bow tie, looking ever so good.

Cameron then came out in a red, strapless, classy dress, it went down just below her knees and she also had red heels on.

Chase smiled at her and kissed her saying "you look so good. I got you a little something."

Chase got a small green box out of his jacket pocket and opened it, it was the necklace she wanted.

"Chase this must have cost you a lot, how you remember?"

Chase just smiled at her, he put it on around her neck and it looked so good, sparkling off her delicate skin.

"Perfect, thank you so much" she kissed him.

Chase put his arm out and they walked down stairs and met Foreman and his date the nurse from the ER.

"Allison, wow you look good" said Foreman

"thanks Eric, it's so weird we are all dressed up, oh, hey Lucy"

"hey, Allison haven't seen you dressed up before."

Chase and Foreman swapped glances and smiled, they had made up the other day from their bickering.

As they all got into Foreman's car Cameron felt a cramping in her stomach, just thinking it was because the dress was tight ignored it ad carried on laughing.

Once they got there the whole place had been transformed with everyone in tuxedos and dress's and the poker was well underway. They all had to cash in $30 for some chips to play on the poker or roulette; they saw house, cuddy and Wilson all at one table battling it out but decided to leave them to it.

"Fancy a drink?" Foreman asked

Everyone replied with a yes so he and chase went to go and get them.

"how you pull that then Allison?" Lucy winked "half the nursing staff have been after him for months.

Cameron laughed "well you know, it took a while."

They just laughed and chatted about the boys until they came back with the drinks. Cameron took a sip of her drink but didn't feel great and put it down hoping no one would notice.

The live band had suddenly come to life and both couples went to go and dance.

House looked over to Cameron and chase having a ball, and foreman laughing, he smiled and looked at Wilson hoping he had seen it as well, Wilson merely looked at house in a keep dreaming face. Cuddy was dominating the table but they house and Wilson wasn't going to let it up that easily.

Cameron and chase were still dancing and Cameron's stomach just lurched as they slowed down and she didn't look good at all. She said to chase she was going to the toilet, he saw her wander off and she didn't look good at all, house also saw what had happened but kept half an eye at chase.

Cameron wandered into the toilets and was sick all over the sink, chase went in as he heard her and caught her as she collapsed in his arms on the floor.

* * *

"help!" he cried but the music was so loud, he quickly made to make sure she was breathing and she was just lightly but her heart rate was rapid, and her belly was rigid, bleeding in the abdomen he thought but was panicking, so he gathered her up in his arms and ran out the door. As soon as he had and people had seen her he placed her on the floor and a crowd of doctors flooded round. House and Wilson came over and pushed people out the way.

"She was fine, she was sick then she passed out, rapid heart, rigid." Chase was panicking, his emotions were taking over.

"someone get a gurney, stat" Wilson shouted as he lifted Cameron onto one and they rushed her into a room where they started examining her.

Chase stood there as everyone was looking round and he ran after Wilson and house followed by cuddy foreman, Lucy and 2 other doctors.

He ran into the room where Cameron was hooked up to monitors already.

"she's bleeding internally, get her to an OR, we haven't time to do a scan" Wilson cried as they pressed the emergency OR button.

House got out the ultrasound monitor and had a look. "a lot of bleeding by the left ovary" house shouted. Chase came in with foreman, "what's wrong!" he shouted "what's wrong!?"

"Foreman get him out!" shouted house. Foreman took hold of chase's arm and dragged him out. Chase sat down outside, he felt dreadful not being able to do anything. Nothing.

Then through the double doors they ran with Cameron on the gurney and house limped behind with his cane.

"House" chase yelled. "What's happening?"

House ignored him and walked on to the elevator.

Chase got up and went over but the doors closed on him and he punched it making a loud crunch.

He sat down next to Foreman and Lucy almost in tears, his hand hurt but not as much as his heart at the moment, he didn't know what was going on and people in the lobby were asking questions.

Cuddy stood up in the lobby and announced Cameron had been taken into surgery, some people looked shocked, but a lot of people didn't know who she was.

Cameron was under anaesthetic. Then straight away taken into the operating room.

Chase stood up and ran up the stairs with Foreman following him. He ran up to house's office and saw him sitting facing the window and he barged in.

"What's wrong with her?" chase asked.

"Sit down"

"No, tell me what's wrong now!"

"I said sit down chase"

"Why won't you tell me?!" he shouted and tears were rolling down his face, "why did you walk away from me? What's wrong please" chase was begging in tears. The tension in the room was huge; Foreman got a nod from house and walked down the hall.

"Robert" chase looked up; house never used his first name. "Listen, don't do anything stupid"

Chase just put his head in his hands and sniffed and placed his head up, house had never seen him cry before.

"I'm not 100% sure but Cameron is bleeding internally a lot from her left ovary"

"No she can't be, she has had no symptoms, there would be pain."

"Pain can be ignored"

"Shut up, just shut up, I just want to know what's happening!"

"Chase stop it!" house half shouted, "Stop letting your emotions take over"

Chase then exploded with anger, "what do you know about emotions? You're emotionally crippled, you don't know a single thing about her, she's mine, finally your gone, so don't talk to me about emotions you complete bastard!" chase walked out crying and slammed the door. House flinched and felt bad for the first time with a patient. It was Cameron though, he cared, he wasn't empty. He sat back down on his chair and watched his TV.

* * *

Chase stormed out of house's office and ran past Foreman who was sitting there with Lucy. Foreman stood up and looked at chase but chase brushed them off and ran towards the lockers.

He slammed the door and sat on the cold wet floor taking off his bow tie in frustration. He needed to calm down, he knew that but was so angry and frustrated. He put his head up to the ceiling and sat there calming down.

Cameron was on the table bleeding heavily, Wilson was over watching in the observation room when house walked in.

"What's happening?"

"It's worse than we thought; the whole tube has been ripped off."

"Pregnancy?"

"Yes"

House just stood there and thought about chase for a minute. He then turned to Wilson and said what chase had done, Wilson took a breath and walked out.

"Where are you going?" asked house

"To do the right thing"

Wilson walked out and went towards the lockers.

He found chase on the floor sitting up staring at the floor tiles and watching a tear fall off his nose. Wilson came and sat next to him and put his hand on his arm.

"She's going to be okay you know?"

"How do you know?"

"They haven't finished yet; there is a lot of blood coming form the fallopian tube." Wilson said "we think it was an entopic pregnancy"

Chase looked down thinking it was his fault, then burst into more tears but whipping his nose and eyes on his tuxedo jacket, Wilson got a page and walked off leaving chase alone again.

Foreman then came in and told chase to get up and took him into the waiting room where they sat on the sofa and watched some cop show on the TV.

Wilson came in a few hours later.

"Chase" chase looked up at Wilson with some hope in his eyes. "She has pulled through, she is in a room and off the ventilator, we are just waiting for her to come round." Chase got up instantly and hugged Wilson who was taken by surprise a little bit.

And they went down the hall to where she was in her bed, asleep with an oxygen mask on and still hooked up to various monitors.

Chase sat in the chair next to her and held her hand as the hours passed late into the night more people came up to see her, but not house

* * *

Chase fell asleep half on the bed, then Cameron's hand moved from the bed onto his head which woke him up straight away. He looked at her as she pulled the mask down and chase smiled.

"What happened?" she whispered

"It doesn't matter at the moment, I will tell you later just get some rest" he said stroking her hair and kissed her on the forehead, over the next 24 hours she improved and was sitting up as people came in with assortments of flowers, chocolates and other odd bits.

House appeared later in the evening and chase took a glance then hid his face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine thank you."

"That's good, back working soon enough then. Chase can I have a word"

Chase got up thinking did this have to happen.

"I'm sorry" house said, chase was shocked. "I know it was a hard day for you, I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" chase said then they glanced at each other.

"Just make sure she is ok." House said pointing with his cane then walked off.

As he entered Cameron asked "what was that about"

"Nothing important" so chase sat on her bed and cuddled up next to her, he made sure she was comfortable and then had to work out how he was going to tell her about that she wouldn't be able to conceive easily for a child. He didn't know if Cameron wanted kids, he didn't know what she wanted at all.

They both woke up the next day and chase knew he had to tell Cameron about the operation. Wilson came in to see them and told chase he would tell Cameron.

Before she got the bad news Cameron's older brother Mark came to visit with his twin 4 year olds Katie and Jack. Who after being introduced to chase used him as their personal climbing frame, chase loved this and just realised what having a family or even being part of one was. They had made Cameron the most colourful get well soon card, it was huge with their names written very scrawny across the page.

Chase and Mark got on very well as well, by having a lot in common, from sport to TV, but mainly sport.

"Hey, what about me here?" Cameron said as Mark and chase were talking about the soccer.

"Sorry Ally. Anyway, I better get going take these tykes to have a bath and bed." At this point the twins groaned, but gave Cameron and kiss and gave chase a hi-five.

After they went chase sat down on the chair knowing he wanted to tell her not Wilson.

"Allison. There is something I need to tell you, but I don't know how to tell you."

"It's ok I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, I worked it out."

Chase was a bit confused at this moment in time, and wasn't sure if Cameron knew what he was on about.

"I knew because, I knew before it happened. I knew I was pregnant"

Chase's jaw dropped as he heard this news. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, it happened before, I miscarried with my first husband and didn't want to tell you until at least 10 weeks. This is from the first time we did it, I am so sorry Robert, so sorry, but I couldn't put you through the agony with me, I had to deal with it alone."

Chase just sat there in shock, how could she not have told him. "Why though, I could have helped you, yes I wouldn't have been much help at the start but I would have been there for you." He sounded disappointed and Cameron felt guilt. She placed her hand on top of his head and stroked his hair realising how much she had hurt him, tears rolled down her face. "I'm sorry, so sorry Robert, if I had of realised how much this would have hurt you I would of told you. You have to understand me."

Chase looked up and was still angry, but he had to hide it as he couldn't stand seeing the girl he liked so much cry. He half heartedly smiled and gave her a hug and wandered off to the lockers, where he sat down on the bench.

* * *

"She avoids commitment like the plague you know?" house said, this made chase jump.

"Just shut up, I don't need this." Chase shot back at him.

House shut his mouth, but had this look on his face. "You must need a drink" and house tosses him his jacket and tells him to follow him. Chase just did and they went to his office where there was a half empty bottle of whiskey.

"Sit" house said pouring him a glass. Then chasse could feel a lump in his throat but tried to ignore it sipping at his drink, which was rather full for a shot of whiskey.

"What do you want with me?" chase said

"I'm just warning you"

"About Cameron? Just leave her alone, she'll have been through enough."

"Do you realise what her being pregnant means? Have you gone completely oblivious to anything else?"

"What. What the hell is wrong this time? Every single F*****g time there is something wrong."

Chase could feel rage for no reason course through his veins, why was he interfering.

"You could have HIV, have you not forgotten your first night together, let me remind you then"

"Shut the f**k up house before I do something you'll regret"

"Can't take the truth can you?"

"Why are you interfering, you should of taken your chance when you had it. As I said the other night your out the picture now, stop trying to take her off me, leave her alone or I swear to all hell that you will wish you never looked at her!"

House had every reason to fire chase at this moment but decided against it, this was his fault he was angry.

"Shut up chase, drink your drink, and get your thoughts together."

Chase took some deep breaths and finally came out with "what did you mean about the commitment phobia or what ever you said."

"Cameron" he paused "she married a dying man chase, then she didn't tell you about being pregnant, for god's sake chase look at it."

"Don't even mention him to me or her, we were happy, for the first time we were happy together. Just leave us alone. Stop it, you had a chance and you blew it"

Chase downed the rest of his drink then slammed it on the table and walked out the room past Wilson's room.

Wilson came out; suspecting house had sent something and went into houses office.

"Well done that's 2 out of 3 colleges pissed off at you." House looked at him, "Foreman is always pissed off at you."

House looked down at his empty whiskey glass and poured himself another one.

"Cameron. She still gets to you" Wilson exclaimed

"And your 3 ex wife's don't?!"

"House you have a problem"

"Shut up"

"You see any woman that cares about you, you push her away, Stacy has gone and what ever poor women you dated in collage I don't know. She cared about you and you cared about her so you pushed her away."

"Does all this psych stuff help you and your patients? Cause it sure doesn't help me"

"You can't let anyone close to you" at this point house downed a glass of whiskey and looked at Wilson.

"Shut up or you will hear something you won't want to hear"

"You're here drinking alone in your office, you need to grow up."

"Fine"

"Fine?" Wilson quizzed

"Your right I do care."

"About Cameron?" Wilson was getting confused now.

"Yes, I do." House was being deadly serious

"What really? House stop jerking me around. I came to teach you a lesson."

"Fine, ill go into her room right now and tell her how I feel ok? Is that ok with you? Yer, yer!"

"House calm down, your drunk"

"Don't you tell me when I'm drunk, ill go tell her prove to you I don't care. Why don't you go tell all your ex wife's what you think of them. O wait you wont your to nice."

"Shut up house, go home and get some sleep."

"Stop telling me what to do Mr. self-righteous. If it means so much to you I'm going to tell Cameron now" house was clearly drunk as he was wobbling and slurring his words, Wilson thought he was serious about Cameron, but he couldn't be sure. As house was walking out stumbling Wilson grabbed him, house swung back with his cane and smacked Wilson straight in the face. Wilson slowly fell to the ground clutching his mouth which blood was seeping out of.

House stopped in his tracks and looked in horror at what he had just done and sat down on his chair.

"Sorry" he mumbled

"It's ok; I'm not going to get angry"

"Thanks." House just looked at his hands actually ashamed of what he has done. Wilson stood up whipped his lip and sat down on his chair and waited for house to spark up a conversation.

"I do you know"

"What?" Wilson was still confused

"Care about her."

* * *

there will be more i hope! if you want more i have more.


	2. asystole

"Asistole" Said Dr Clarke. "Chase, stop he's been down too long."

Chase threw the paddles down and turned round against the wall placing his head against it.

Suddenly he punched the wall is frustration and winced with the pain inflicted on his hand.

"Chase listen to me. Allison is here opened up, the bowl is swollen and bleeding every time I try to put a stitch in, I need you to come here and stay calm. Dr Chase are you listening?"

Chase stood there looking at the wall. 5….4…3…..2…1. He then slowly walked over to Dr Clarke trying to compose himself.

"Robert this is hard I realise but I cant keep transfusing her, she is losing to much blood, what I put in comes out again… either she improves in the next 12 hours or I'm afraid I cant do anything more for her. This is it, we are nearing the end."

Chase just nodded.

"the next thing I am going to do is place these stitches and then close her with a chest and abdominal drain so we can maintain the output of blood, we need to se her clotting factors improve as soon as possible or there is no hope, I'm Sorry"

Chase walked around to Allison's head and stoked her matted hair, she was so pale lost a lot of weight in such a short time and was barely recognisable.

Over an hour later they were all sat in the office again doing a mixture of things all meaningless but still the words that Dr Clarke had muttered still spun around there minds like when a song lyric gets stuck on repeat in your head no way to get it out.

Cameron's parents walked up to the glass panes of House's office and knocked. This startled everyone out of the coma they were all in.

Chase walked out to go and meet them.

"Hi, sorry I didn't come down to find you it's just…"

"It's ok Robert, how is she" Her father asked.

"Erm, well she isn't great, there is a lot of bleeding that won't resolve due to the hemorrhagic fever, she is still on the EEG that is showing maximum brain activity for the comatose state she is in, but still very serious. If there is no improvement in 12 hours there isn't much else left to do. Sorry"

They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Robert it's you we feel for more, you work with her every day, you see her after work. I haven't seen my baby girl in more than a year. We lost her once after her first marriage, we can't lose her again." Sue said

"I need a coffee, I don't know about you two but how about we make our way down to star bucks across the road get out of here for 30 minutes?" Her father said.

Chase followed them outside into fresh air for the first time in a long time, it felt so good yet it didn't.

House was in Wilson's office playing with his computer chair when Wilson barged in.

"HOUSE! Stop it please, stop the pranks, stop the lying, please for a few days."

"Oh, Jimmy. In times like these there has to be some humour in the situation"

"House I'm tired and fed up at the moment go hit on Cuddy."

"You see there is a problem I can't hit on Cuddy"

"Why? You do on a daily basis in your little House way."

House then Popped a few vicodin into his mouth thinking about a remark back, he was slow too slow for his liking. So he just walked out.

Wilson sighed and sat down on the computer chair that then immediately fell apart and Wilson landed on the floor with a thud.

"HOUSE!" He yelled.

House stood outside with a little smile on his face, then walked back to his office to find Cuddy waiting for him.

"Ah Doctor Cuddy, How nice to see you, I see your running out of clothes or are going for the stripper look now, nice fun bags."

"Grow up" she snarled back with a little smile… well he had noticed them.

"Well what do I owe this pleasure?" House said sitting on his chair playing with his giant tennis ball.

"It's about Cameron, she's not getting better. We need to consider all options."

"Oh, like Chase is going to agree to any of this that I think you're on about"

"He's not her legal guardian, her parents are."

"Her parents haven't been around for years they know her as much as well…... Chase probably does but that doesn't make it any better."

"House, she's in pain. You need to understand when its time."

Cuddy walked out the office. 'she always has to wear those ridiculously tight skirts. Oh god it taunts me.' House thought and then he snapped back into reality and walked out his office to stand outside Cameron's room.

Chase was standing outside letting the wind flow through his hair holding a cup of English tea that was getting colder by the minute.

His phone was vibrating in his pocket but he let it he couldn't be bothered to get it, as his hands were pleasantly warm on the hot beverage.

Finally after his phone started to drive him insane vibrating he lifted it up and a text from Foreman;

Hey Chase, hope the coffees good. Can you come back asap House and Cuddy NEED to discuss options, and House is irritating me being impatient... cheers Foreman

Chase left Cameron's parents and walked back to the hospital with no sense of what was coming and not having any feeling at all just a dull empty throb in his chest.


End file.
